


To Have And To Hold

by gaiarheahera



Series: Patience and Kindness [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Giles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: A whirlwind wedding follows this couple's engagement.





	To Have And To Hold

“You’re what?” Wesley questioned, baffled.

“We’re getting married.” Cordy repeated, still beaming as she told her friends their news.

“Tomorrow?” Angel asked.

“Yep!” She agreed.

“Y’all got engaged last night and are getting married tomorrow?” Gunn queried.

“Indeed.” Giles supplied, smiling down at his bouncy young bride. 

The three men stood in silence for several moments before responding, “Okay.” 

* * *

The following day, the happy couple stood before a judge in the Court House. Wesley and Gunn stood with them as their witnesses, with Angel at the back of the room, having snuck into the building through the sewers. 

“I Rupert…”

“I Cordelia…”

“Take thee Cordelia…”

“Take thee Rupert…”

“As my lawful wedded wife…”

“As my lawful wedded husband...”

“To have and to hold...”

“To have and to hold…”

“Til death us do part.”

“Til death us do part.”

“By the power invested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Before the judge could tell them to kiss, Cordelia pulled her new husband down to her for their first kiss as a married couple. 

Their audience applauded, offering their sincerest congratulations to the blissfully wedded couple.


End file.
